mock_electionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Kirkman
Tom Kirkman joined MEC in November 2017 Tom's first campaign was as an independent against Rep Claudio Aleman in House D1, he lost. Kirkman then joined the Benjamin Asher campaign for President of the United States, he quickly became an important member of the campaign and became the campaign manager. Not long after, he met President Ethan Fitzgerald, they became friends and he then endorsed the President and joined his campaign. Not long after he announced that he was running for the Democratic nomination of House D2, and his campaign picked up some steam. Fitzgerald then won the nomination for President and the campaign heated up, during this Kirkman focused on the Presidential Election and did many rallies for President Fitzgerald. During the election chaos Kirkman won the Democratic nomination for House D2 and turned his attention on the race against Republican JackM Vlogs. After Fitzgerald lost to Speaker Jon S Uberfeld, Kirkman focused all his attention on the house race. But then a fake scandal was released about Kirkman. Fake chat messages were made by an unknown person, in these messages Kirkman apparently said that he did not care about MEC. Kirkman's poll numbers plummeted, and many people withdrew their endorsements. But after the scandal was revealed to be fake, Kirkman managed to save his campaign and ended up defeating Vlogs with 50% of the vote. Kirkman was recently re-elected as District 2 Representative and is now running for D2 in the U.S Senate, when the D2 Senate ballot was released, it seemed that Kirkman had lost the election, until MEC owner Ethan Kelly revealed that there was a lot of undetected fraud, so a re-do ballot was made. Before the re-do ballot dropped, President Uberfeld revealed that Kirkman's aggressive campaigning had hurt him during the last season's election, feeling terrible Kirkman dropped out of the D2 Senate race and apologized to President Uberfeld (Uberfeld and Kirkman are now good friends). Kirkman decided to take a break from MEC politics for a while, but was then offered the position of Chief of Staff by Uberfeld. The next Presidential election was quickly approaching and Kirkman decided to take the side of Secretary of State, David Delaney. After Delaney won the election in a landslide winning 360 electoral votes, Kirkman continued his role as Chief of Staff, after much deliberation Kirkman decided to run for President of the United States, as a Democrat. Before announcing his candidacy, Kirkman choose Speaker of the House Ivor M as his running mate. After announcing Tom and Ivor formed a great campaign team and began to gear up for the primary, on primary Kirkman and Ivor lost to Chairman Sam Martinez by 1 vote. After many protests the MEC Board of Directors decided to step in, and made a new re-do ballot, but after running mate Ivor M decided to leave the ticket Kirkman and Ivor agreed to drop out of the race. Mr Martinez went on to lose the general to A Proud Georgian. Kirkman then made the decision to run for his old seat in the house. He launched his campaign and campaigned hard, but on election day the election was tied and a run-off was agreed to. But after being offered the position of Secretary of State by President Georgian, Kirkman decided that he could do better in that position and dropped out of the D2 race. After a rigorous confirmation, Kirkman was confirmed and sworn in as Secretary of State by Vice-President Jayanth Karuturi. President Georgian then decided to resign the Presidency and Karuturi stepped in. Kirkman remained as Secretary of State and planned an international leaders summit in New Zealand. Kirkman decided that he would accept to be likely GOP nominee Trey Cranfield's running mate, he launched into the campaign and the election began to narrow, after the primaries were over Trey won and they were up against Kirkman's old running mate, Ivor M. The election is set for the 23rd of June and is set to be very close.